Ivan's PathoS
by a5thKira
Summary: Alfred has to find the vampire that has been killing people in his City.


**I think Alfred is kinda ooc but this is a Au so fuck being in character ami'right**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire's PathoS or hetalia. I just own my laptop.**

* * *

"So... Another killing," The man sighed. "Well, I better stop that."

He laid down his newspaper and walked off. The headline was "The Vampire Still Alive?"

The blond, Ivan, jumped from the roof of a building to the ground, 'So it was here?' He thought. 'I think I have an idea of who did this.'

Turning away from the corpse laying on the ground, he disappeared into the shadows, right as the two detectives rounded the corner.

"Dammit!" One of them shouted. "He got away again! Damn Vampire."

"I think it's safe to assume that this was another vampire killing, right Alfred?" Asked the other.

"Damn right it is Mathew."

Watching from the shadows, Ivan smirked. 'Foolish humans, don't they know that the night is for monsters only?'

* * *

"Still looking for that vampire nonsense Alfred?" Sneered Arthur.

"C'mon I know it was around here somewhere." Alfred muttered. "Art, can you help?"

"I'm not helping you find some made-up information."

"But it's not made up."

"Vampires aren't real Alfred, they never were."

"Says you." Alfred grumbled, watching as Arthur left his office.

* * *

Walking across the rooftops of buildings gave Ivan the chance to see the city from above.

'Humans never change.' He thought bitterly. 'Always being so proud of creating what is practically an entirely different world. Yet still regarding Vampires as mere myths defeated by crosses.'

* * *

Finally finding his papers, Alfred opened his laptop. Going to google and typing in the address found on the paper left at one of the crime scenes, he found that it was the address of a church.

"Ah," He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "This can't be good."

Closing his laptop and leaving his office, Alfred went to his car and typed in the church's address.

Speeding over the speed limit, Alfred grit his teeth thinking about the night before when he saw the vampire disappear into the shadows behind the corpse.

'I can't let that happen to anyone else.'

* * *

Ivan liked crowds. They made it easier to pick out the right person.

'That's it.' He thought as he walked past a rather large-breasted woman dressed in white headed towards the church.

He smirked as he walked away from the pure-looking girl. 'That's the one.'

* * *

"Hey wait!" Alfred ran after the woman. "I need to talk to you!"

The nun in white turned around. "Yes?"

Panting, Alfred introduced himself. "My name is Alfred."

"And my name is Katyusha." She replied. "What do you need?"

Holding up a sketch of the Vampire he asked. "Do you know this man?"

She shook her head.

"I think he's going to attack your church." Alfred said.

She gave a horrified look. "But why?"

"Because he is a vampire." He answered.

"But I thought that vampires couldn't be on holy ground."

"That won't stop this vampire."

Around the corner Ivan closed his eyes, listening in. 'Such sheep.' He thought.

* * *

"Hey Al, are you still working on that vampire stuff?" Asked Gilbert when Alfred got back to the office building. "You do realize that vampires don't exist, right?"

"But Gil," Alfred whined. "They do."

"Scientifically, It would be impossible." He stated. "And as the head of the biology department, I should know."

"You're also the type of person who would leave on lunch break to go get beer." Alfred deadpanned.

"Hey! I thought I told you to not say anything about that!" Gilbert snapped.

"And I didn't." Alfred defended himself.

Gilbert squinted at him disbelievingly.

"No, I really didn't."

"Sure you didn't"

* * *

Looking down at yet another corpse left by the vampire, Ivan sighed at what he held.

"Even now, centuries later, humans still think that only a cross would keep them protected from monsters."

He paused, then walked off.

'Such miserable sheep.'

* * *

"Alright!" Alfred shouted enthusiastically. 'There's finally some proof that this is a vampire.'

"What?" Asked Mathew from the door.

"There's a sample from the vampire!" Alfred got up and started to dance. "We finally have some undeniable proof!"

"O-Ok" Mathew shrunk a little. "Are you sure we should prove it though?"

Alfred stopped. "Why not?"

"Because without the right information, people could get hurt." Mathew explained.

"Oh..." Alfred deflated, then perked back up. "Then we can just kill it on our own."

"Um, Alfred?"

"What Mattie?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to not come with you."

"But why?"

"Because these are vampires we're talking about."

"So?" Alfred looked confused.

Mathew face-palmed. "So, there is a high chance of death, and I don't want to die tonight. Or even this week."

* * *

Ivan looked at all the humans crowding the entrance of the church from the church's rooftop. 'No matter which century of even which era you sheep are in, you are still afraid of the unknown.'

He stood in wait. Waiting for the vampire to strike.

* * *

Hours later and even Ivan was starting to get impatient. All the other humans had left except for the detective. He stood and decided to reveal himself with a smirk.

'I guess I have to take matters into my own hands.'

* * *

Alfred's eyes followed the shadow on the rooftop. 'That has to be the vampire.'

As the being stepped out into the moonlight Alfred took out his gun. He aimed. He shot.

The vampire sidestepped and dodged the bullet. "Typical humans," It said. "Always running from God, never realizing that what they're running to is worse."

Alfred had a bad feeling in his stomach. He glanced behind only to see that Sister Katyusha had glowing red eyes and large fangs.

Alfred's eyes widened. 'But this makes no sense, why is _Katyusha_ the vampire?'

'Does that mean that,' Alfred looked at the "Vampire." '_He _was just_ pretending_ to kill everyone?'

"Alfred, I wonder how nice you would taste," Katyusha licked her lips.

Ivan took this chance to lunge forward and stab the vampire through the chest.

"Goodbye, sister." He said as the life faded from her eyes.

As she collapsed and faded into dust, the church turned into a cloud of purple smoke, which than faded in the cool night air.

"I would suggest going home now mister detective." Ivan said. "We wouldn't another vampire to attack you, would we?"

Still shaken from Katyusha trying to kill him, Alfred nodded and walked to his car.

Ivan however climbed the side of a nearby building and walked across the rooftops.

'Now, onto the next town.'

* * *

**So Ivan is a Vampire Hunter and Katyusha is a Vampire. Makes sense. Maybe. **

**So about the ending... Yeah I don't know or care about what happens next.**

**(J)/ Bye~~**

**Edit: Pagebreaks are stupid.**


End file.
